<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Ladybug one-shots by LolixDePolix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231659">Miraculous Ladybug one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolixDePolix/pseuds/LolixDePolix'>LolixDePolix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolixDePolix/pseuds/LolixDePolix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Ladybug one shots of Ladynoir, Marichat, Adrienette and Ladrien.<br/>Mostly the first three tho. Who doesn’t love some fluffy and angst Ladynoir, Marichat, Adrienette and Ladrien stories, huh? Hope you'll enjoy my stories! Bug out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miraculous Ladybug one-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, thanks for pressing on this story (stories technically?) Anyways, I'd like to share with you guys that in these stories, the characters are mostly going to be aged up to 17. I just like the idea more of them being a bit older, more experienced at being heroes and that way I can write better stories (if they're any good lol) enjoy peeps!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was sitting at her desk next to Alya in class. Arms crossed dramatically on the table with her head resting on them, her face not visible to anyone. The past few days had been exhausting as well as having a lot of things on her mind. Hawkmoth has been giving Ladybug and Chat Noir a hard time with Akuma's. He has released an Akuma almost every day and if he was in a really bad, or good mood(?), he'd release even two. Though they weren't very hard to defeat, it was still very exhausting to have to fight almost every day while having to life your normal life as well.</p><p>To Marinette's joy, Hawkmoth finally took a break and has not released any Akuma's for three days, giving her and Chat Noir a bit of time to get their strength and sleep back.</p><p>Class was almost over and Marinette couldn't wait to walk home and crash into her bed and let thoughts consume her mind as she's been having them a lot lately. Yes, after all these years, she was still very much attracted to Adrien and cared a lot about him. Her stuttering has improved a lot and it barely happens anymore. But she couldn't deny that for the past few months, a certain cat in black has been on her mind as well. Images or thoughts of him would suddenly pop up in her head out of nowhere. Both heroes had a glow up, just like their suits, making Chat Noir extremely attractive. Though to Marinette, it's not only about the looks, because even after all these years, her kitty was still as loyal as ever and her best friend. She trusted him completely and couldn't imagine a world without him. He was like an anchor, whenever things change in life, he would always still be there for her, and be just the same. She couldn't deny that she had a soft spot for him, he has clawed his way into her heart. But then there was still Adrien, her first ever love, the boy that stole her heart because of an umbrella. She can still remember it like it were yesterday, the way he turned around and handed it to her, not caring a single bit about getting wet, the rain drenching his expensive designers clothes. The look of sincerity in his eyes she was so unprepared for, when his fingers touched her while handing the umbrella, electricity flowing through her veins by the touch. Marinette just couldn't make up her mind anymore who she loved more, the boy she first fell in love with, or the cat-boy who is always by her side.</p><p>The bluenette let out a deep sigh, making the bangs that were covering her eyes flow up. The sigh did not go unnoticed by her best friend next to her, who turned to Marinette and tapped her shoulder.</p><p><em>"Girl, what is going on with you? You've been down this whole time and look like you haven't slept in ages. Tell me what's wrong."</em> The brunette demanded. Marinette groggily looked up, bags under her eyes as she faced Alya, then shrugged.</p><p><em>"I've just had a lot to do and on my mind these past few days Al, helping my parents in the bakery and catching up with homework. Don't worry about it."</em> A weak smile appeared. She hated lying to her best friend, but she had to leave out the part of having to transform every day for an Akuma or having to patrol at night.</p><p>Not only Alya had noticed the exhausted bluenette, a certain blond in front of Marinette had also seen how exhausted the girl behind him looked. He himself was tired as well, having dark bags showing under his eyes too, though his make-up artists had hidden it well, so he didn't look as exhausted as Marinette did. The past few days had been tough on him as well, and the photo shoots he had weren't helping him very much recovering needed rest. He watched as Marinette slumped from her seat and made her way to the exit. He quickly grabbed his back and walked after her. </p><p>Marinette didn't even notice Adrien walking next to her until he spoke up.</p><p><em>"Are you okay Marinette?"</em> a worried voice came from her left. She made a squeaking noise and jumped, tripping over her own feet. She would've hit the ground if the boy next to her hadn't quickly caught her, his Chat Noir reflexes jumping to the rescue. Marinette looked up in shame as she got back up again from his hold and shyly apologised.</p><p><em>"S- sorry Adrien, I didn't mean to scare you or fall like that, just feeling a bit out of it. I'm okay though, thank you."</em> She tried to sound as reassuring as possible feeling embarrassed. She always loved the opportunity to talk to her crush, but today was just too much and all she wanted was to go home.</p><p><em>"I uh, got to go now. Thank you for catching me, see you Adrien."</em> She almost shouted as she quickly made her way out of the school to home. Adrien just stood there and blinked as the girl ran off.  Now he was definitely even more worried and was about to go after her, when he suddenly felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Alya.</p><p><em>"Don't worry Adrien. The girl just has a lot of things on her mind and at the moment the bakery is very busy. She barely has any time to rest. I think she just needs some alone time."</em> The blond just nodded. He walked out of the school with Alya and Nino, then made his way over to the limousine and was driven home, an uncomfortable feeling remaining in his guts.</p><p> </p><p>~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Marinette was finally in her room. She had asked her parents if it was okay if she'd rest for a bit. They happily agreed and not a second later, the bluenette had stormed off, slammed open her trapdoor, threw her bag to her desk, raced up the ladder to her bad and face planted into her pillow, then let out a giant groan. Tikki just watched her chosen being herself and giggled. She flew up to Marinette and hugged her cheek. She got a quiet muffled hum in return. Then Marinette turned around and was now laying on her back while looking out of her sky loft and sighed.</p><p><em>"What's wrong Mari?"</em> Her Kwami asked with her cute little voice. </p><p><em>"I just... I don't know anymore Tikki, it's so complicated. I- "</em> she paused. <em>"I don't know who I love more, Chat Noir or Adrien. They're both special and incredibly important to me. Why must love be so complicated."</em> She sighed, while her arms slumped to her sides. Tikki looked at her with a knowing comforting look.</p><p><em>"Marinette, I think you do know who you truly love, all you got to do is follow your heart, not your head. Love isn't something to ponder about, it's something you feel and must follow. Only your heart can allow that."</em> The wise Kwami said.</p><p>Marinette looked at the little god in awe and fascination, shocked by the deepness and truth of her words. She blinked a few times before she laid her back down into her pillow while repeating Tikki's words over and over in her head and thinking of two certain boys. Soon enough, exhaustion caught up to her and she fell into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Marinette startled awake as she heard her mom calling her from downstairs, warning her that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Barely registering her mother's words, her mind wandered back to the dream she just had. It was already fading away, but the most important part sticked, the one that was about following your heart and letting go, Tikki's words a reminder of everything. Sometimes things have reached its top and can't be expanded further, some things you thought were at its peak, but were actually still hiding things to be discovered. She was sinking further into her thoughts, when suddenly the trapdoor opened and her mom appeared, giving her a another good scare</p><p>
  <em>"Marinette dear, I called you five minutes ago. Dinner's ready. Are you coming? Or is something wrong?!"</em>
</p><p><em>"No no, sorry Maman."</em> She breathed. <em>"I just woke up and had a weird dream, I'm fine. I'll come right now."</em> Marinette smiled while climbing down her bed and followed her mother down the stairs. A delicious smell made its way to her nose, making her water mouth as she saw the Chinese food standing on the table. Once a week, her mom would cook Chinese food, every week something different. She took a seat and grabbed her own chopsticks. There were a mat black, with flowers and a Chinese red dragon, the design was beautiful.</p><p>They all ate their food while talking a bit about the news or their day. Soon enough, everyone was full and all went their own ways. Tom and Sabine settled on the couch while Marinette went up to her bedroom to quickly finish her homework before going on patrol. She took her tablet out her back with the necessary papers, placing them on her desk, nicely organised and got started. Tikki sat on her chosen's shoulder, watching her work through math and French homework.</p><p>When she was done, she still had a little less than 25 minutes before having to go for patrol, so she grabbed her sketchbook and started to randomly design something. She got into her concentrated sketching mode, sticking her tongue out while drawing. She was busy stroking her pencil across the paper. When she took a good look at her sketch, she was surprised to see that is was a Chat Noir inspired onesie. A confused but warm feeling settled in her stomach when suddenly her alarm scared the living daylight out of her, reminding her it was time to go. Tikki shot up from her shoulder as Marinette tumbled backwards. She couldn't contain her laughter and bluenette glared at her Kwami before joining in on the giggles. She cupped the little red bug like creature in her hands and brought it to her right cheek, hugging her tightly before placing a peck on her forehead, making Tikki giggle and hug her back again.</p><p><em>"You're the best Tikki, I don't know what I would do without you. You know that you're not just a Kwami to me right? You're so much more! You're my best friend who I trust with everything".</em> Marinette said with sincerity, a look in her eyes that told the Kwami how much she meant to her.</p><p><em>"Oh Marinette, I love you so much too! You're the best ladybug I've ever had and you mean so much to me!"</em> The Kwami hugged. <em>"But now it's time for patrol! You should hurry, don't want to keep Chat Noir waiting."</em> She winked. </p><p><em>"You're right! Tikki, spots on!!"</em> With that, a magical glow flowed over Marinette's body, covering her with the red skintight suit and black polka dots, but now there hands and underarm where covered in black and the v-line to her neck was black as well. Her calves were covered in black as well, a red ribbon wrapping itself around her entire left leg to her waist, just like on her arms.</p><p>She pushed her sky loft open with her hand, then threw her yo-yo, zipping out of her room onto the next roof, quickly making her way to the Eiffel Tower. As the tower came closer in sight, she could already recognise a certain cat sitting high above on the tower where normal people couldn't come. The moment she landed on the metal floor of the tower, the bells of the Notre Dame began to play, telling everyone it was 9pm.</p><p><em>"Good evening M'lady."</em> Chat said bowing while taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. A blush made its way on Ladybug's face, but luckily for her, well hidden underneath her mask. Ladybug giggled at her silly partner and petted his head as a joke. When she took a step back, she noticed that there was a specific look on her kitty that made her concerned, he wasn't his chirpy self as usual, a look of worry was on his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Is everything okay Chat?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Hmmm? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about someone I know in my civilian form. A really nice and sweet girl in my class was acting strange today. I'm afraid something bad might've happened."</em> Chat said while settling back down on the railing he was sitting before. For some reason, Ladybug felt a sudden sting of pain when Chat mentioned a sweet girl who he seems fond of.</p><p><em>'Am I..., jealous? No. No I can't be jealous.'</em> Ladybug thought, her nose scrunching up and frowning while thinking about her sudden weird feelings. Chat noticed Ladybug's sudden change of expression.</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong M'Lady? Did I say something wrong?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh, uhm no, sorry, just lost in thought for a second. You were worried about a girl."</em> She made him continue.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine. Lately she's been looking very down and exhausted. I'm afraid she's tiring herself out too much."</em>
</p><p><em>'A good friend, he only said good friend. That doesn't mean anything right..., right?’ </em>Her own mind was freaking her out now, making all kinds of assumptions and fears of Chat suddenly leaving her side. <em>'What if he has moved on? Am I too late? Wait?! Too late, what am I talking about, I love Adrien. But... ughhhh I don't want to lose Chat, I can't, I-‘</em></p><p><em>"-bug. Ladybug!!"</em> The heroine got shaken out of her thoughts, being startled when feeling a clawed hand tightly gripping her shouder. Turning her view, she was now looking into perfect sparkling emerald eyes, that also looked very very worried.</p><p>
  <em>"Ladybug, are you sure you're okay?! You know you can tell me if there's something wrong,right?" </em>
</p><p><em>“I- I know Chat, sorry. Let's just go on patrol, I'll see in you in 40 minutes."</em> And with that, ladybug quickly unhooked her yo-yo and flung it to the next closest building, trying to get away as fast as possible, leaving a confused and stunned kitty cat on top of the tower. </p><p>After running over a few rooftops and being out of sight, she ducked and hid behind a chimney while catching her breath, trying to get control over her panicking thoughts and assumptions. A stinging pain was pounding in her heart, so she took some deep breaths, then held it for three seconds, before releasing again. It took a few good minutes for Marinette to finally get a hold of herself. Tears were brimming the corners of her eyes, while a few still shaky breaths escaped her mouth. Behind that chimney she sat the rest of the 30 minutes that she should've used to patrol. Finally having calmed down, she grabbed her yo-yo again that had crashed next to her on the roof and tossed it, hooking it to another chimney, sending her flying. She soared through the sky while the fresh summer breeze whipped through her hair, giving her a calming feeling, which she exactly needed. </p><p>She was first to arrive back at the tower. She plumped down on the railing, letting her legs dangle. Soon enough she heard a thumping sound and a 'tick' noise of his staff landing on the metal floor. She turned around to see the still evident look of worry written on his face. He sat beside her and let his feet dangle as well, the ground being a lot of meters below them. </p><p><em>"I'm sorry about earlier Chat, I shouldn't have acted so strangely. A lot's been going on and I just, had a moment I guess."</em> She sighed.</p><p><em>"It's okay Ladybug, don't worry about it. As long as you're okay, then I'm okay as well."</em> He comforted her which a warming smile</p><p>Ladybug looked at him, feeling a spark pounding in her heart, pumping the feeling through her veins while she looked into those emerald eyes of his. She looked down again before speaking.</p><p><em>"Thank you Chat, thank you for always being there for me, for always listening and being so understanding. I-... I don't know what I would do without you anymore. You mean the world to me. I can't imagine a world without you anymore. We've been through so much together."</em> Without noticing, Chat Noir has already scooted a bit closer to Ladybug.</p><p><em>"I trust you with my life Chat Noir."</em> She said while looking back up, looking in his eyes to tell him how much he really meant to her. That's when she noticed how much closer Chat Noir was. Their noses were almost touching while looking into each other's eyes. Eyes like the ocean met with the most beautiful green ones. Hot breaths could be felt on her milky skin. She looked into his eyes, really into his eyes, she felt a sudden longing, something she had never felt before. Their eye contact was broken for a mere second as they both looked down at each other's lips, then back up as in both confirming their longing. They inched even closer, both sensing their hot breath on each other's lips. Their eyes locked on their lips, Marinette's eyelashes fluttered close, lips about to brush...</p><p> </p><p>-SCREAM-</p><p> </p><p>They both jolted back, their beautiful and long awaited moment broken. A look of disappointment and sadness in their eyes. Again, they were forced back to reality when another scream sounded from below, about two blocks away. They both nodded, getting into fighting and concentrating mode while making their way to the very unwanted Akuma.</p><p>What they saw was unsettling to say the least. Destruction was everywhere and people were hurt. Buildings were blasted to pieces while partially covered in ice. Blasts of ice everywhere and dangerously sharp icicles small and big sticking out everywhere. Some people got hit with tiny icicles as well, but only had some bad cuts.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly got the people to safety before facing the all too dangerous Akuma.</p><p><em>"I am Tundra, and I will make sure the world will finally know what a real hard and cold winter is! Gone with global warming!"</em> The girl completely out of ice seethed, about 3 centimeter of it covered her skin, giving her armor.</p><p><em>"I hate to brake the ice to you, but purrrhaps you could just cool down for a bit?"</em> Chat punned, making Ladybug roll her eyes, not being able to believe how her partner could still come up with puns at such time.</p><p>This just made Tundra even angrier, making her boil with anger, or uh, steam off? She fired spiky icicles at the black cladded hero. Chat was almost able to dodge all of them. Except for one that he had missed in his sight and was coming straight for him. Luckily for him, Ladybug had seen it and jumped in front of him while making a shield with her yo-yo.</p><p><em>"Thanks Bugaboo."</em> He cooed. Ladybug just groaned.</p><p>
  <em>"You distract while I try to find the akumatized object okay?"</em>
  
</p><p><em>"Sounds like a pawsome plan to me M'lady!"</em> And he jumped off to taunt and annoy the Akuma.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Ice lady!"</em>
</p><p><em>"My name is Tundra you stupid cat!!"</em> She shrieked.</p><p><em>"I was about to tell you the best ice pun, but I guess it slipped my mind."</em> Chat smirked. Tundra lunched for him while trying to pierce him with an icicle.Chat then vaulted to a roof and grinned evilly.</p><p><em>"What happens when you're alone and you get too cold? You get ice-olated! HAHA!!"</em> That was the tip of the iceberg for Tundra and she started sending blasts of ice Chat's way. Chat made a mewing sound while hurrying away from the incoming blasts. Meanwhile Ladybug had had enough time to figure out the akumatized object. It was a snowflake keychain that was frozen in the ice, covering and protecting her skin.</p><p><em>"Chat! The item is in her hand, but it's sealed by ice!"</em> Ladybug shouted to her partner who was still escaping from being blasted to icy pieces. Quickly, Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the Akuma, hitting her hard in the head. Tundra lost her balance and fell backwards, giving the spotted heroine time to use her trump card.</p><p>"Lucky Charm!!" The item falling down into her hands was...</p><p><em>"A laserpen? What am I supposed to with-” </em>she pressed the button and suddenly a hot burning light came out of the pen. That would certainly work. In the meantime, Tundra had gotten back up and was shooting again.</p><p>The things Ladybug needed to defeat the Akuma were lighting up: Chat's cataclysm, a lamppost, her yo-yo and the laserpen.</p><p><em>"Chat!! Use your cataclysm on the lamppost!!"</em> Chat nodded and called upon his power.</p><p><em>"Cataclysm!"</em> While ladybug swung her yo-yo around Tundra's wrist, yanking her forward. Tundra lost her balance, the icicles meant for Chat suddenly changing direction towards Ladybug, who absolutely no possibility to still dodge them. Chat had just touched the lower part of the lamppost, making it fall down, when he saw the icicles making its ways over to ladybug with an incredible speed. Suddenly it was like everything was in slow motion. The lamppost falling down onto Tundra, the icicles about to pierce through different parts of Ladybugs body and... Chat jumping in front of her just before impact. That's when the time went back to normal and Chat tumbled over with icicles piercing his chest, stomach and thighs. In that moment, no had ever heard Ladybug scream like that before. The blood curling scream that would not be forgotten anytime soon as Chat jumped in front of her to save her life. Every screaming thought and painful feelings told her to run to her partner and pull out the now red instead of blueish icicles, but her instinct and ladybug senses brought her back to reality in a second. She ran over to the Akuma and pointed the burning laserpen at her hand, melting the thick layer of ice. She grabbed the keychain and smashed it into the ground with such force, it instantly broke. The Akuma flew out and Ladybug caught. But she couldn't be bothered to say the usual "time to de-evilise" and "bye-bye little butterfly." No, as soon as the cleansed moth flew out, she threw her lucky charm in the air and screamed "Miraculous Ladybug". Then run over to Chat Noir as fast as she could, not bothering to see how the akumatized victim was doing. Millions of little ladybugs covered his body as she arrived, leaving a healed, pierced free body in front of her. She crashed to the ground next Chat, placing her body under his while holding is head up close to her face. Tears finally escaped her eyes as she whispered and begged into his ear while holding his lifeless body.</p><p><em>"Please wake up Chat, please. I can't live without you, I need you. I've finally realised. Please you can't leave me now. You're my partner, my best friend... you're my kitty and I cannot live go on without you. I wouldn't know what to do. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."</em> She sobbed, her breaths shaky and uneven, coughing and trying to get enough air into her lungs.</p><p><em>"I would never leave you M'lady".</em> A hoarse soft voice came from just below her. She opened her eyes to look right into half lidded green ones. Suddenly Ladybug bursted out crying while holding Chat tightly, promising in that very moment, that she would never let her kitty go ever again. She lifted him up and zipped away to a roof where they could not be seen or spied on.</p><p>Chat was too weak to get up and he only had 2 minutes left.</p><p>
  <em>"M'lady, I'm about to transform back, you have to go."</em>
</p><p><em>"No Chat, I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving you ever again. I should've realised sooner, but I love you Chat, I love you with all my heart."</em> A sob escaping her mouth.</p><p><em>"I love you too Ladybug, I always have."</em> He said looking deeply into her eyes while Ladybug's mouth was slightly parted open.<br/>
<br/>
Then all of a sudden, she cupped his cheeks with her gloved hands and pulls him to her face, their lips crashing into each other while her eyes were pressed close firmly. It was like sparks were jolting everywhere. His lips were soft and warm, hers were soft and sweet. Marinette quietly whimpered when Chat brought his hand to her cheek, sending a tingling sensation through their bodies while they melted into the kiss. </p><p>A bright green and red light blinded them while kissing. Running out of breath, they finally parted from each other's lips and dared to open their eyes, knowing they'd finally find out each other's identities after all these years.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"Adrien?! You're Chat Noir?!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Marinette?! You're Ladybug?!"</em> They both said at the same time making them laugh.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I can't believe that my crush is also my punning partner."</em> Marinette said stunned, feeling a surge of happiness and relief surge through her body.</p><p><em>"Your crush? Wait, you were in love with Adrien?"</em> He asked bewildered.</p><p><em>"Yeah, if it weren't for Adrien, I probably already would've confessed my love to Chat."</em> She said sheepishly. Adrien chuckled.</p><p><em>"I guess Ladybug got in the way of me going for Marinette."</em> He said with a smirk-like smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Silly kitty."</em> She booped his nose.</p><p>
  <em>"Your silly kitty."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad it was you princess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad it was you too Adrien."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both Kwami's quietly watched in awe as their chosen's had finally found each other.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien watched the stars that night as they were cuddled up together and shared many more hugs and kisses, because now, she had them both, her first ever love and her partner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you Marinette."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too kitty."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~ <em>The End</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sksjsksksjks  I am a sucker for Ladynoir fluff ! I hope you enjoyed my first ever written one-shot. Thank you for reading, bug out!!🐞🐾</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>